Operación: Novio Ideal
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Hoy, me infiltraré en las reuniones de la ONU para una investigación que estoy segura les interesará. ¡Acompáñenme en mi travesía, queridas (os) lectoras (es)! (; (Multipairing que va para largo e.e)
1. Chapter 1

What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee!(:

Lady-chan it's back! Me encantaron mucho los reviews que dejaron por el drabble o one-shot (aun no me acostumbro a esa clase de traducciones y así, gomen! :D)

En serio MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! ME HACEN TAAAAAAAAAAAAN FELIZ C:

Ahora aquí les traigo algo nuevo, este si será un fic que va para largo, así que trataré de actualizarlo cada semana, ¿les parece cada lunes? (: Espero les guste mucho y así, porque si no guta lloraré T-T

Aclaraciones:_Este fic si se desarrolla en nuestro hermoso mundo Hetaliano *-*_

Advertencias:_Corazón roto de la autora (ouch :c) y planes macabros de la misma jejejeje xD Además de que es un fic tan random como yo! Si papas! Digo e.e_

Disclaimer_:____Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekaz-sama (alabanza), si me perteneciera a mí ya estarían ahí los hermanos México y todos serían unos con ellos… VIVA MÉXICOOO! VIVA! :D ok no ._._

"**Operación: Novio Ideal"**

_Prólogo__**:**__ "Objetivo de Investigación"_

"_Es que no eres tú… soy"- _pausó dos minutos, respiró hondo- "_Soy yo_".

Puse los ojos en blanco. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa excusa tan jodidamente utilizada. Por lo tanto, no era estúpida. O al menos, a los ojos de él, parecía que sí. Estúpidos sentimientos que me llevaron a conocer a este tarado, ¡Ese maldito tarado! Con sus estúpidos músculos, sus nada lindos y cautivadores ojos cafés, su carismática y tonta sonrisa perfecta. ¡Y qué decir de su estúpido y sensual cabello negro! ¡UUUJJJJJ! ¡Malditas hormonas que me hacen débil!

"_¿Lady?"-_ susurró serio, recuperando mi atención.

"_Humm_…"- cabizbaje- "_Supongo que no sé qué decir_"

Y era cierto no tenía idea de que responderle. Está bien que no era nueva en lo de terminar relaciones, pero no por eso una se acostumbra, ¿verdad? ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Qué me importaba un carajo? ¿Qué realmente el SI tenía la culpa? ¿Qué fue por su falta de atenciones y cariño conmigo? Si debía decir eso. Pero cuando estuve a punto de abrir la boca, él se me adelantó.

"_Entonces creo que es todo_"

Abrí los ojos como platos, la verdad dolía mucho.

"_Pero… ¿Aún podemos seguir siendo amigos? ¿Cómo antes?_"

Sonreí fingidamente, aunque por dentro estaba destrozada, yo sabía el proceso después de este momento nada volvería a ser igual que antes, más bien todo lo contrario, nos sentiríamos incomodos con la presencia del otro, y seriamos un par de extraños que se conocen muy bien. Estúpida ironía.

"_Seguro_"- sonreí con cinismo ante esa mentira.

Y así después de esa conversación, pasó la semana entre varios sucesos inevitables. El llorarle en silencio escondida tras las sabanas de mi habitación, escuchar música depresiva, no comer como acostumbraba, el mirar objetos inanimados y decir cosas como _"¡A él le gustaba la sandía!"_ o _"¡Su color favorito era el azul!", _además del inminente cambio de situación sentimental en Facebook de "in a relationship" a "single". ¡Y claro! No podían faltar las terapias vía inbox y el bombardeo de preguntas de _"¿¡POORQUÉ!? D:"_ o _" ¿¡COOOOMOO!? :C" _

Simplemente la PEOR semana de mi vida.

Luego de regresar a mi solitaria casa, puesto que estos semestres de universidad, así sería, me lancé al sofá y encendí el televisor. Y entre cambio y cambio de canal me topé con la mejor noticia del mundo.

"En noticias internacionales, la junta de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, en la que nuestros representantes discutirán problemas sociales, económicos y demás. Se llevará a cabo aquí en Monterrey, México… Cosa que nunca habíamos pensado pasaría, gracias la inseguridad."

Abrí los ojos esperanzada, y salivando con las imágenes mentales ocasionadas por mis sentidos OTP siendo alterados por esa noticia. Luego apareció un anuncio en la pantalla en inglés al estilo de los que te capacitan para teleperformance*.

"_HEY YOU!"-_ mire el televisor curiosa- _"Yeah you! Do you want a job? __Are you a serious and intelligent person?_- asentí al ritmo del anuncio con la canción de Toxic* como fondo (?)- _Can you write really REALLY quickly?"_

Asentí de nuevo, gracias a los dioses bilingües por haberme otorgado el don de saber inglés.

"_AWESOME! So… This is your job! We need you! For be the new ONU's secretary! Please call to 5555-4975, and get the job instantly! __Thanks for the attention!"_

Apagué la tele. Y rápidamente llamé al número, después de escuchar el timbre dos veces, una voz animosa y estridente respondió.

"_HI! IT'S USA, THE HERO! HAHAHA!"_- pausó- _"¿Quién habla?"_

"_Amm…"-_suspiré temblorosa. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Estaba hablando con Estados Unidos! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- _"Hello, estoy llamando etto... por ¿el trabajo?_

Un sonido agudo seguido de un golpe seco impacto en mis oídos casi dejándome sorda.

"_Really? ¡Genial! ¿Cuándo puedes empezar? ¿Puedes mañana? Please, please please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!"_

Me emocioné, claro que podría. Le respondí a unas cuantas preguntas que me hizo a modo de capacitación (Ni idea de que tenía que ver si me gustaban las hamburguesas de McDonalds en este asunto, solo respondí.) Le conté que seguía estudiando, y este respondió que mis horarios no interferían con las reuniones, asi que…

"_¡Te esperamos, mañana! Bye, bye, Ladyyyy! ¡Oh! Ni te pregunté, ¿puedo llamarte, así?"_

"_Claro, boss"_- respondí imaginando su carita con puchero de cachorrito (¡Tan tierno!)

"_HAHAHA! See you later, Lady!"-_ colgó el telefono.

Aun no podía creerlo. Había conseguido fácil el trabajo, y no solo eso… ¡EN LA ONU! ¡Rodeada de esos sensuales especímenes! Sangre empezó a brotar de mi nariz al imaginarme esos masculinos cuerpos sin camisa, babeando. Suspiré. Sería genial que alguno de ellos fuera algo así como "el amor de mi vida". Aunque ahora que lo pienso. ¿Cómo sería el hombre ideal? Nunca me había detenido a pensarlo…

Un sonido de foco invadió mis pensamientos. ¡Me llegó una genialosa* idea!

Haría mi propia investigación durante mi estadía en las reuniones. Observaría el carácter de cada una de las naciones y con ello reuniría las características que debería contener el novio que toda mujer desearía tener. Aquel irresistible espécimen. Volví a babear.

Brillante, simplemente brillante.

Sin pensarlo más, arme mi kit de espionaje fujoshi, cámara profesional fotográfica, libreta negra de cuero a forma de bitácora escrita, cámara de video, binoculares con vista nocturna e infrarroja, (la conseguí en emm… ¡Internet! :3) grabadora de voz y claro el indiscutible disfraz que consistía en un impermeable beige a botones, unas gafas de sol oscuras y una peluca pelirroja rizada (nada que ver con mi nada especial pelo negro xD), este traje lo usaría en caso de seguirlos "despistadamente" haciendo como la que no quiere la cosa.

Ninguno se me escaparía.

Reí malvadamente, con rayos y truenos de fondo detrás de mi ventana, una escena casi digna de una película de terror norteamericana (aunque prefiero las japonesas e.e)

Si, definitivamente mi trabajo sería genial. Y mañana les esperaría un largo día a esas sexys naciones. Sería un laaaaaaaaaaaaaargo día.

**Traducción del anuncio****: "¡Hey tú! ¡Si tú! Quieres un trabajo? Eres serio e inteligente? Puedes rápido, MUY RÁPIDO? Genial! Este es tu trabajo! Te necesitamos para ser la nueva secretaria de la ONU! Llama por favor al 5555-4975 y ten el trabajo inmediatamente! Gracias por la atención!**

***TELEPERFORMANCE: **son esas personas que te hacen llamadas a cada rato para venderte algo xD

***GENIALOSO: **es una jerga lingüística mía xD es la mezcla de genial y asombroso (: Pueden usarlo nou problemouu!

Querida(os) lectoras/lectores de Fanfiction! Tururu tururú :B

Espero les haya gustado y así, y lo sé! Sigo dando asco pero de errores se aprende (:

Quisiera saber su opinión para saber si lo continuo, o no :c Como dije antes ¡USTEDES DECIDEN!

Y hablando de la conti USUK de Belleza Alemana, si la haré! *salen fuegos artificiales y aparece Alfred cantando Firework (?)* Se lo dedicare a Lovyrs! Por su review loquillo y porque me lo ordeno n_n 

Merece un review, este intento de fic? Recibo de todo! Chocolates, naciones sin camisa, balones de americano, naciones sin camisa, tomatazos, críticas constructivas… ¿Ya dije naciones sin camisa? :/

Aquí es donde canto una canción bien random….

Womanizer, you're a womanizer, yeah a womanizer! (It's Britney bitch! ok no xD)

Sin más que decir me despido, bye byeeeeeeeee! :D


	2. Capitulo 1

**What's up all the people! :D**

**Aquí les dejo el primer capi! So…. ENJOY IT! (:**

**Disclaimer**_: __Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekaz-sama (alabanza), si me perteneciera a mí ya estarían ahí los hermanos México y todos serían unos con ellos… VIVA MÉXICOOO! VIVA! :D ok no ._._

**OPERACIÓN: NOVIO IDEAL**

_Capítulo 1: Fuerte como alemán, creativo como italiano._

Exhalé pesadamente ante el alboroto. Sabía que las reuniones entre naciones eran escandalosas, ¡pero esto era ridículo!

Todos se encontraban en su propio mundo –no literalmente hablando, claro-. Grecia y Turquía peleaban, sin querer torcer su talón de Aquiles, dejando en medio a un nervioso (hasta la médula) Japón. Los nórdicos también se encontraban allí con alguno que otro problemilla. Un danés problema, que un finlandés trataba de resolver, pero con un sueco que sólo era sincero con sus respuestas y hacía enfadar más a ese remolino de Dinamarca que se quejaba haciendo pucheros a un noruego que lo ignoraba olímpicamente por atender el cabello de un islandés distraído.

Con los asiáticos, todos se encontraban en sus asuntos, Hong-Kong devoraba con la mirada al joven de cabellera blanca y ojos violetas, mientras estaba siendo acosado por su hermana taiwanesa, que le jalaba las mangas de la camisa queriendo atención, y una vietnamita que pokeaba sus mejillas sin intenciones de dejar de hacerlo. En cambio los "gemelos" coreanos discutían con su aniki* China como mediador acerca de la forma de gobierno del otro, y así podría citar muchísimas más naciones que se acosaban (en todas las formas posibles ese) o peleaban entre sí.

Aumentó mi tic nervioso en el ojo derecho, esto sería complicado.

Y seguía, y seguía, y seguía la oleada de voces en medio de ese griterío de mercado que hacían aquellos personajes. Hasta que cierta voz ruda interrumpió el parloterío*.

"¡PODRIAN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ, TODOS!"- gruñó la estricta y ronca voz alemana. Todos se silenciaron al instante, para ponerla atención al rubio ojiazul que dio un puñetazo a la laaaaaaaaarga mesa de juntas formándole una grieta por la fuerza- "¡ESCUCHEN BIEN Y PONGANME ATENCÍON! ¡Así que aquel que me interrumpa se las verá conmigo!"- Respiró profundamente pasándose una mano por el cabello acomodándoselo y me hizo una seña para que pasara al frente. Caminé con mis tacones altos (no es que los use seguido, es que al parecer me los pidieron para mejor estética, y también que usara falda, y una blusa algo ajustada… Comienzo a sospechar que se quieren propasar conmigo e.é) nerviosa, aunque tratando de verme segura por el exterior. Me detuve en la silla del centro donde Alemania se encontraba sentado y mantuve un semblante normal en mí: sonriente y tratando de inspirar confianza, y al parecer no funcionaba mucho pues todos me miraron confusos.

"Discúlpeme el atrevimiento, monsieur* Alemania"- dijo una particular nación rubia y de coqueta mirada azul. Definitivamente era Francia- "Pero sería tan amable de presentarnos a tan encantadora, mademoiselle*?

Y me guiñó un ojo llenó de galantería. Luego recordé las advertencias del Ludwig, el representante alemán.

_/Flash baaaaaaaaaack (amo los flash backs *-*)/_

"_Tome este gas pimienta y esta navaja"- dijo el militar poniendo en mis manos esos dos objetos._

"_¿Y esto para qué?"_

"_Por seguridad suya. Regla no. 1: Aléjese de Francia y evada sus coqueteos. ¿Ha quedado entendido?"_

"_¡Si, señooooor!"- acepté tratando de verme ruda- "Aunque siempre llevo mi exacto* conmigo, HAHAHAHA!"_

"_No quiero enterarme de porque lleva algo así siempre"_

"_No, señor Alemania… Créame que no"- solté riendo malévolamente"_

_/Fin flash baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack (Doh :c)/_

Después de ese extraño recuerdo, decidí jugármela mostrándome tal cual soy.

"¡HOLA A TODOS!"- grité alzando los brazos a manera de presentación- "¡Mi nombre es Lady Carbajal y seré su nueva secretaria! ¡Sisisisisisisisisi! Y espero llevarme genialosamente con cada uno de ustedes, okay?"

Y al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo. Algunos sonrieron susurrando un "espero lo mismo", uno que otro me abrazó intentando propasarse conmigo (*cofcofFrancia!cofcofEspaña!cofcofPrussia!cof), aunque me deje querer, y el resto solo asintió seriamente. Después de la presentación la junta empezó y con ello mi trabajo de escribir a la velocidad de la luz.

*3 horas y 45 minutos después*

Se decidió que era hora de un merecido descanso y con ello me preparé para comenzar mi investigación, no sin antes excusarme que iría a comer fuera de la sala de juntas y que regresaría a tiempo (si claro e.e)

Corrí al baño de mujeres más cercano y saqué de mi bolso la cámara de video y mi bitácora. Me puse el impermeable beige y la peluca pelirroja, además de mis redondas gafas oscuras. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, irreconocible, oh sí.

Y salí buscando a mi primera víctima, y que sorpresa me llevaría al encontrarme al salir tomados de la mano tímidamente a Italia y Alemania. Intuí que irían a un restaurante cercano. Sin más que decir, los seguí a una distancia respetable hasta que entramos a un lugar que servía comida italiana; me senté a dos mesas de distancia observando y grabando a la vez que comía un plato de raviolis con boloñesa (¿Qué? ¡Antes mis dientes que mis parientes!*)

"¡Doitsu, Doitsu!"- gritó el joven de cabello castaño rojizo con ese adorable rulito desafiante a la gravedad decorando su rostro. El alemán quitó su atención del menú observando al italiano.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Y en eso el Italia menor le mostró dos muñequitos hechos con servilleta de papel, uno parecido al rubio y el otro representando a él mismo. Alemania sonrió ante el lindo detalle.

"Vee! ¡Doitsu! Somos tú y yo, mira"- el norteño siguió jugando con ambas figuras imitando que se daban la mano, luego el ojiazul se ruborizó al ver que ahora el castaño con una sonrisa boba hacía alusión a que ambos títeres se daban un beso en la boca. Italia al ver el sonrojado rostro del rubio sonrió más y se acercó depositando un dulce y casto beso en sus mejillas. El alemán se sonrojó más y no hizo más que devolver el gesto a su inocente pareja.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!- susurré bajito con intención de no ser escuchada- "Owwwww, son tan monos…"

Luego llegó el mesero con sus platos ordenados, y conversaron de cosas triviales como el clima y una galería que Feliciano pensaba abrir.

Mientras Ludwig pedía la cuenta, Italia sacó un pequeño bolígrafo y después de unos segundos pidió la atención del ojiazul para que viera la servilleta donde antes el menor dibujaba: era un retrato del alemán con excelente detalle.

"Italia…"- Suspiró el mayor con una leve sonrisa, dándole un corto beso en los labios de forma dulce.-"Gracias."

Después de eso se retiraron y yo como toda espía los seguí nuevamente dando gracias a los dioses de la tecnología por crear las cámaras de video. Así después de ese descanso volví a mi traje de secretaria para seguir con el trabajo. Eso sí, sin despegar mis ojos de aquella pareja y suspirando de vez en cuando con los tiernos detalles que se daban el uno al otro.

*Otras 3 horas y 45 minutos después*

Ya estaba exhausta ¡y eso es poco créanme!, quería regresar a casa a dormir calientita en mi camita, ¡pero NO! Debía seguir, me despedí de algunos y fui directo al baño de nuevo a ponerme mi "disfraz de espionaje" (inserten aquí música a lo Misión Imposible). Camine sigilosamente para que nadie notara mi presencia, pero choqué con alguien y caí al suelo.

"¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!"- dijo una voz masculina pero como de muchacho- "¡No te vi, perdón!"

Me dio la mano y me puse de pie. Suspire aliviada. No era ninguna nación, era un joven común y corriente, como yo.

"No hay problema"- sonreí al chico con traje de camarero- "¿Trabajas aquí?"

"Así es, al igual que tú… ¿secretaria?"

Sudé frío. ¡Había descubierto mi identidad!

"¿¡CO-COMO!?

"La peluca. Se te desacomodo."- Me ayudó a poner en su lugar el producto de belleza artificial y se pasó una mano por sus rizados cabellos castaños.

"Gracias…"

"Leo." Clavó su mirada verde en mí.

"Gracias, Leo. Me tengo que ir, y sería realmente genita si…"

"¿Guardo tu secreto?"- alzó una ceja e hizo mohín de cierre en su boca- "No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo".

Y se retiró. Sonreí. Y volví a la investigación. Salí del edificio viendo a mis objetivos caminando alrededor de un oscuro y tranquilo parque cercano al hotel donde se hospedarían (¡Hasta sé donde se hospedan, así que cuidado! MUAHAHAHA XD)

Italia abrazaba el brazo de su amante. Me escondí detrás de un arbusto cercano a la pareja (unos tres metros, guardo siempre mi distancia).

Pero de la nada apareció un hombre exageradamente fornido, enfundado en ropa negra, con un pasamontañas cubriéndole el rostro excepto por sus ojos que se veían fieros. Apuntó el cañón de su pistola que sacó ágilmente de su pantalón. El joven italiano se aferró más a su alemán asustado casi llorando. Cerró sus ojos temblorosos por las emociones, pero sintió como el cuerpo que abrazaba antes se despegaba de él. Abrió los ojos a la falta de contacto. Y observó al igual que yo la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él.

El musculoso alemán velozmente tomó el brazo del hombre forzándolo a soltar el arma, este torpemente trataba de apuntarle al rubio sin éxito alguno. Dejo caer la pistola débil. Mientras recibía golpes incesantes del militar que al noquearlo, lo dejó tirado en el pasto.

El castaño se abalanzó aún asustado al cuerpo de su novio. Abrazando con fuerza al alto que acarició su cabello intentando de a poco tranquilizarlo. El pequeño lloró por unos instantes hasta calmarse con los besos que el alemán dejaba en su rostro. En su frente que besaba protectoramente, en sus mejillas sonrosadas al contacto, en sus párpados para limpiar sus lágrimas y por último beso sus labios callando sus sollozos. El menor escondió su rostro en el pecho del mayor, susurrándole quedamente.

"Doitsu, nunca me dejes"

Alemania rodeó más su cintura y le apartó algunos mechones alborotados.

"Nunca"- Italia suspiró más conforme, y lentamente ambos caminaron rumbo al hotel con la intención de descansar de ese extraño suceso. "Vámonos"

Mientras yo, seguía llorando como Magdalena por tan valerosa acción de aquella seria nación por proteger a su amado italiano. También opté por volver a casa tomando un autobús que estaba hasta el tope. Al bajar del camión, corrí a casa, tomé una ducha, me puse el pijama y comencé a grabar mi bitácora con la grabadora:

"Día 1 de la operación "Novio Ideal": Mi primer día ha sido satisfactorio, he seguido al espécimen "Alemania" que físicamente es alto, rudo, rubio, sexy… emm, y fuerte muuuuuuuuuy fuerte. En cuanto a carácter se puede decir es serio, brusco, valiente y tímido en cuanto a temas románticos. En cambio su pareja "Italia" es delgaducho, adorable, lindo y castaño. De carácter dulce, gracioso, alegre, torpe e increíblemente creativo, casi a niveles inimaginables."

"CONCLUSIÓN: Ya he encontrado dos características para el hombre ideal. Las anotaré en la bitácora escrita. LADY FUERA. ¡PAZ A LOS NIGGAS COMO YO!"

Agarré la pequeña libreta forrada de cuero negro, para anotar en una de sus amarillentas páginas lo siguiente:

"El novio ideal sería:

…Fuerte como alemán, creativo como italiano"

OWWWWWWW! FIRST CHAPTER! WIII!

Que les pareció, lectoras creen que merece un reviewsillo? 

Espero les hay gustado y así n_n 

Una pregunta, ¿su hombre ideal cómo sería? ¡Me encantaría saber sus respuestas!

Y no les dejaré pistas de la próxima parejita uuuuy soy mala XD

Sin más que decir… la canción random del momento:

¿Qué le pasa a Lupita? NO SEEEEEEE! D:

Ok no xD 

Ayy los vidrios, people! (:


	3. Capitulo 2

What's up all the people! :D

Siento mi repentina desaparición :c pero no ha sido adrede mi falta de atención a ustedes mis estimadas lectoras fanfictioneras D: Mi justificación es que he estado sin computadora estos días a causa de un robo en mi casa, y pues como es lógico se llevaron mi lap TwT (jue horrible, horriiiiiiible!) Pero existen los cibers y tratare de actualizar pronto! :D Y ya llevo hechos varios drabbles para compensar más este (además del alterno de Belleza Alemana, el cual se llamará Belleza Inglesa n_n)

Espero perdonen a esta inexperta y torpe intento de escritora amateur :V

Disclaimer_:__Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekaz-sama (alabanza), si me perteneciera a mí ya estarían ahí los hermanos México y todos serían unos con ellos… VIVA MÉXICOOO! VIVA! :D ok no ._._

OPERACIÓN: NOVIO IDEAL

_Capítulo 2: Amoroso como español, creativo como italiano (2)._

_Este trabajo me estaba matando. Y esta vez lo digo literal. No era ni mi primera semana allí y ya me deshacía por dentro. Lo bueno es que podría descansar por un rato pues la junta se suspendió por un incidente causada por fuegos artificiales hongkoneses (¿) Gritos de película de terror norteamericana hicieron zumbar mis oídos. __"Qué demonios."__ Pensé._

_Alcé la vista del portátil que usaba para escribir lo dicho en la junta y me topé con una graciosa escena. El representante de Italia del Sur, Lovino, hermano de Feliciano, corría como loco por el pasillo central del edificio, huyendo de un pervertido francés que entre sus manos llevaba un traje de maid francesa con lujuriosos detalles en encaje y muuuuuuuuy corto._

_"Cherie! ¡Póntelo para mona mi, Antoine!"_

_"¡Auxilio! ¡Un pervertido me acosa! ¡Per favore, AYUDAAAAAAA!"_

_Reí ante la secuencia de persecución, pero todo acabó cuando apareció un joven alto con ropa de corsario de hace siglos, increíble pero cierto. Se quitó el sombrero galantemente dejando ver su cabello castaño y despeinado. Y le guiñó uno de sus ojos esmeraldas al italiano mayor que mantenía la vista con aquella persona. El original personaje que sonrió gatunamente regresó su mirada a Francis que sonrió de lado hasta que el joven pirata desenfundó su espada dejando ver el filo en el mentón francés._

_"A-Antoine, So-Solo jugaba con él… ¿verdad, Romano?"_

_El sureño bajó el rostro nervioso ante la coqueta cara del rubio. Antonio no estaba muy convencido pero decidió creerle al otro. Después de todo Francia era su uno de sus mejores amigos. Sonrió dejando ver unos perfectos dientes blancos._

_"¡Esta bien, tío! ¡No hay problema!"- bajó el florete de la barbilla de su amigo que suspiró aliviado._

_"Gracias por no matarme, España"-soltó bajo Francia._

_"Pero os advierto una cosa, Francis…"_

_El francés abrió los ojos como platos ante el tono serio que había usado su mejor amigo. Serio, casi cortante. Tragó saliva. El español se puso frente a frente y le soltó casi gruñendo._

_"Si te propasas, con __MI__ Lovi, te castro. ¿Entendido, tío?" _

_El europeo solo salió corriendo mientras se cubría su amada "torre Eiffel" (If you know what I mean e.e) gritando cosas como __"El amour volvió loco a mon ami!".__ Antonio tomó de la cintura al joven sureño y lo acercó a él, topando ambos sus frentes._

_"Kyaaaa!"- grité quedamente sacando el celular para tomar una fotografía de ese momento desde una esquina.- "Puedo morir en paz."_

_"Lovino"- susurró dándole un pequeño beso en la frente y acercando aún más, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara hasta su máximo nivel, casi temblando. El ojiverde abrazó bruscamente al otro haciéndolo girar por los aires.- "¡Loviii! ¡Eres taaaa monoooo! ¡Te ves como un lindo y rojito tomatito! ¡FUSOSOSOSOSOSO! ¡Lovi-love!"_

_Al bajarlo, Toño estaba a punto de robarle un beso a los labios del italiano, pero la fuerza bruta de Romano lo rebasó al darle un cabezazo en el estómago dejando sin aire al español._

_"¡Que no soy lindo, joder! ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Qué mierdas tienes en la cabeza!" –El moreno poco le importó el impacto pues volvió a abrazarlo- "¡QUE TE QUITES, BASTARDO!"_

_"Nunca te soltaré, mi pequeño tomatito"_

_El mayor seguía pegando su mejilla contra la del otro haciéndolos ver como una pareja de esas melosas telenovelas con guiones malos y actores peores._

_"¡AUXILIOOOOO! ¡Un jodido pedófilo me acosa!"_

_"¡Oh vamos, Lovi! Ya no eres un niño." –susurró bajo en su oído haciendo que el rizo flotante del gemelo mayor de los Italia se erizara al igual que los cabellos de su nuca. A continuación el jefe España besó su cuello, haciendo que el otro sintiera la sangre en sus mejillas y gritara una vez más con algunos gemidos siendo soltados por la boca del menor._

_"¡CHIGIIIII! ¡Suéltame, pervertido! ¡Cazzo!"_

_"Tú y tu boquita sucia, Lovi" – se acercó a sus labios robándole un corto beso al pequeño, al cual le siguió otro más apasionado sin dejar de ser un dulce gesto- "Menos mal que se cómo callar esas palabritas… ¡FUSOSOSOSOSO!"_

_Lovino solo lo ignoró y empezó a caminar, no sin antes ver a ese español de pies a cabeza inspeccionándolo._

_"¡Déjate de decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas!" - suspiró y recuperó el aliento, pero manteniendo su ceño fruncido- "A todo esto, ¿Qué con el traje de pirata?"_

_"¿Ah?"- se confundió Antonio hasta que recordó el propósito de su vestimenta- "¡Ohhh YA! Es por nuestra celebración de este día, mi hermoso tomatito!"_

_"¿Y qué celebramos hoy, bastardo?" respondió cortante el italiano._

_El de ojos verdes miró al castaño. Como si no supiera lo que oía._

_"¿Realmente no recuerdas?" Sonrió ahora raramente. Esa no era la típica sonrisa de España. El moreno bajó la mirada y caminó casi a rastras hacia la cafetería del edificio alejándose de Romano. "Olvídalo, Lovino"._

_Su expresión era triste casi depresiva podría decir. Y fue cuando desapareció que me quedé observando a Lovino, que tenía una pinta de sentirse culpable, y que solo miraba al suelo quejándose en palabrotas en italiano. Iba a dirigirme para ver qué pasaba, pero…_

_"¿Espiando de nuevo?"_

_Estuve a punto de lanzar un grito, pero la mano de esa persona me cubrió la boca y girándome haciendo que tuviéramos contacto visual. Luego de reconocerlo, le quité la mano de mis labios._

_"¡NO ME SORPRENDAS ASI! ¡Casi muero de un infarto!" Le reclamé cruzándome de brazos, fingiendo enojo._

_"L-Lo siento… No sabía que…"_

_"Leo-chan, estoy jugando. Eres un ingenuo"_

_"Y tú una chismosa"- susurró en mi oído- "¿Qué haces ahora? ¿Buscas nuevas víctimas?"_

_De la nada voltee y observé que Lovino sostenía una conversación telefónica muy sospechosa. Leo y yo pusimos toda nuestra atención ocultándonos detrás de un pilar que sostenía la pared._

_"¡Todo debe ser perfecto! ¡Espero que sea tan bueno como dices!"- el italiano se mostraba molesto por alguna razón desconocida.- "Si, vale. Tendrás tu jodida paga cuando termines, como prometí… Ciao, y recuerda, nada de esto lo debe saber Antonio"_

_Romano colgó y dio un vistazo tratando de asegurarse de que nadie lo hubiera escuchado. Y de la nada se echó a correr hacía la avenida principal._

_"Leo…"_

_El aludido asintió a modo de decirme que continuara._

_"Ya tengo a mi siguiente víctima." –completé con una sonrisa siniestra formándose en mi rostro._

_"Me asusta esa cara tuya, mujer" Sentí su mirada asustada a centímetros de mi nuca. Me giré para encararlo.- "¿Pasa algo?"_

_"¿No te gustaría salir conmigo?"_

_Su cara realmente me dio ganas de reír, era todo un poema, lo tomé de la mano y ambos salimos en la búsqueda de Romano-sama._

_Y ahí nos encontrábamos viendo como entraba el joven italiano a un bar catalán como ocultándose detrás de una gabardina. Definitivamente no quería que nadie lo descubriera._

_"Oh Romanito… ¿Qué te traes, bambino?"- susurré para mí misma ocultándome detrás de un árbol con los binoculares puestos._

_"Cuando dijiste que saliéramos no me esperaba esta clase de __salida"__- admitió Leo rascándose la peluca rubia que le había prestado.- "¿Son esos unos binoculares detectores de calor? ¿Y qué con estas pelucas?- tomó aire y señaló mi peluca pelirroja- ¿De dónde sacas todo esto?"_

_"Tsk… Haces demasiadas preguntas"_

_"Y tu respondes muy poco"- Le saqué la lengua y el hizo lo mismo- "¿Podrías contarme al menos por qué estas siguiendo no solo a Romano, sino a todos los representantes de las naciones unidas?"_

_Bajé el rostro avergonzada. Quizás debía contarle el porqué de todo lo que hacía. _

_"Está bien, te diré"- suspiré derrotada y le me dedicó una mirada de autosuficiencia- "Pero antes debemos entrar ahí"- dije señalando la puerta que llevaba a ese bar español. _

_Leo no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Cruzamos la calle juntos y entramos a ese lugar. Tenía pinta de ser uno de esos lugares rodeados de personas que solo querían pasarla muy bien. Tenía un escenario con algunos instrumentos y un sistema de iluminación aparatoso. También había una pista de baile muy espaciosa, además de muchas mesas con sus respectivos asientos en tonos color rojo que combinaban muy bien con la barra de bar igual de grande decorada con cientos de botellas de distintos licores y una que otra estatuilla de una virgen rodeada de fotografías de los que supuse eran visitantes de aquel establecimiento. De entre todas esas gentes que bailaban, charlaban o bebían, logré divisar ese rulo italiano. Tomé de nuevo la mano de mi compañero y lo seguimos hasta que desapareció detrás de una puerta que era custodiada por un gorila enorme de pinta ruda. Sin pensarlo me alejé, sabía que no me dejarían pasar a ese sitio. _

_Después de unos minutos Leo tuvo la idea de sentarnos en una mesa del lugar a esperar a que saliera de allí. Ubicamos una mesa que se encontraba en un balcón que daba buena vista para no perder a nuestro objetivo. Ordenamos cada quien una bebida y esperamos ahí._

_"Ahora, Lady. ¿Vas a contarme?"_

_Ese muchacho me sacó de mi ensoñación, suspiré resignada. _

_"¿Es necesario?" El de cabellos rizados asintió. Llegaron nuestras bebidas y después de beberla rápidamente tomé valor para contarle. Le conté todo. Desde el porqué de mi investigación hasta lo que haría con todos mis resultados, le dije que buscaba las características del hombre que toda mujer desearía (y porque no, uno que otro hombre) y que usaría esa información obtenida para encontrar el amor verdadero. Al principio se rio de mi idea, (y quien no, la verdad sonaba más estúpido de lo que pensaba) aunque luego me dijo algo que me sacó de onda:_

_"Le entro."_

_"¿Eh?"_

_"Inclúyeme en tu equipo, quiero ayudarte."_

_"¿Por qué me ayudarías? ¿No te parece tonto?"_

_Hizo mohín de que pensaba un poco las cosas._

_"Tal vez, pero tú necesitas ayuda para investigar más adentrada a los objetivos. ¿Y quién mejor para acercarse a ellos que quién les sirve la comida personalmente diariamente?"- asentí dándole la razón, pero aún no sabía porque lo hacía, cosa que iba a preguntarle hasta que me calló- "Además yo sabría qué hacer para ser el hombre ideal". _

_Bueno, realmente era muy inteligente este muchachito. ¡Quién lo viera!_

_"De acuerdo, tú ganas. Pero…"_

_"No diré nada." Imitó el movimiento de un cierre en su boca._

_Ambos pagamos la cuenta y salimos del lugar al ver a Romano salir de esa puerta despidiéndose de un señor anciano con rostro alegre y vivaz, casi parecía más joven de lo que podría ser quizás. Y sin más distracciones regresamos al edificio de las juntas._

_Ya era de noche, y de plano me sentía exhausta, muy cansada._

_Me dirigía a la salida deprimida por no haber obtenido ni una mísera pista, ni un resultado de la investigación. España seguía distante y Romano en su mundo, ambos enfadados él uno con el otro. ¡Y yo no sabía nada!_

_Estaba a punto de tomar mi bolso y retirarme cuando sentí una respiración en la nuca, y como buena reacción lo que hice fue lanzar un golpe al aire. Y quien sería ese golpeado por mi brutal fuerza de Hulk._

_"¡Uno viene con la intención de traerte buenas noticias y que haces tú…! ¡Lo golpeas!"_

_"Deberías aprender a uno aparecer de ese modo… ¿Buenas noticias has dicho?"_

_"Hoy es su aniversario."_

_Ladeé mi cabeza sin entender a qué se refería. El palmeó su rostro._

_"Es el aniversario de Antonio y Lovino, Lady."_

_Me rostro se iluminó. ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! ¡La reacción derrotada de España! ¡El desinterés de Romano! ¡Todo! Excepto por qué había ido al bar…_

_"¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?"_

_"Cuando fui a servir la comida en la sala de juntas, estaban esos tres parloteando como siempre"- por el tono con que decía siempre imaginaba que se refería al Bad Friends Trio- "Hablaban de que Toño por más que se esforzara no podría hacerle recordar a Romano que era su aniversario… Y dijeron que lo llevarían a un bar saliendo del trabajo para que se sintiera mejor…"_

_"Debemos seguirlos." – Interrumpí a Leo, que no lo pensó dos veces y se puso su peluca rubia al igual que yo misteriosamente me puse mi gabardina y mi cabello falso rojizo. Él tomo mi mano y salimos corriendo siguiendo a esos tres que entre bromas trataban de animar al pobre español._

_"Aférrate a mi brazo."_

_"¿¡Qué!?" –La sangre subió a mis mejillas al oír la orden que él me daba- "¿Y eso por qué?"_

_"Tsk… para pasar desapercibidos ¡Dah!"_

_Y así lo hice. Nos hicimos pasar como una pareja mientras seguíamos de cerca a ese trío de camaradas que iban en su conversación que incluía ropa interior y posiciones extrañas. (Ewwwwwk ._.) Los cinco entramos al bar al que habíamos ingresado hace unas horas antes. ¿Por qué ahí? Aún no lo entendía. Entonces Antonio fue llevado a una mesa frente al escenario, siendo abandonado por sus amigotes. El español no entendía nada hasta que un reflector le dio una iluminación señalando que se quedara quieto. Cosa que hizo al instante. De la nada en medio de la tarima apareció un hombre guapo muy bien arreglado tocando la guitarra acústica, con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro coqueteándole. Y no era cualquiera, era…_

_"¿Romano?"- susurró Toño quedándose sin palabras viendo como Lovino le cantaba una canción que nunca antes había escuchado. La letra era maravillosamente linda, relataba muchos momentos que probablemente el italiano había vivido con el español, le describía como se sentía al estar a su lado, lo que pasaría si lo dejaba, le contaba todo. Suspiré cursimente, era lo más lindo que había escuchado en mi vida._

_Y así termino su canción con aplausos que parecían interminables, y un brindis propuesto para la pareja, por Francis y Gilbert que reían del acto vergonzoso que había hecho el joven italiano. Lovino no hizo más que ignorarlos, y se unió al brindis. Al bajar del escenario, ambos enamorados se dedicaron un "te amo", y Romano (que pícaro resultó este e.e) le robó un beso apasionado que el español, no dudó en corresponder._

_"No lo olvidaste…"_

_"Por supuesto que no, Idiota"_

_Y así terminó la noche con la pareja bailando entre la gente, un intercambio de regalos con tomates (estos tienen un problema) y con millares de palabritas del italiano mayor que aunque trataba de mostrarse serio, dejaba escapar una que otra sonrisa que Antonio agradecía ver._

_Al final Leo y yo nos alejamos a nuestras respectivas casas, yo feliz de la vida entré a mi cuarto prometiendo que revelaría mañana las fotos que tomé del hermoso evento._

_Agarré mi grabadora de voz y decidí grabar mi bitácora._

"Día 2 de la operación "Novio Ideal": Este segundo día lo he dedicado a dos sujetos completamente diferentes entre sí. El primero es "España", un hombre alto y castaño con un par de hermosos ojos verdes. Carácter atento, dulce, cursi muy cursiiiiiiiii, inmaduro pero simplemente amoroso, ¡todo un amor! Mi segundo sujeto es "Romano" un chico un poco más bajo, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos olivo muy adorable. Su carácter es bipolar, grosero, enojón pero creativo a niveles parecido a su hermano, Tiene un gran talento como escritor y compositor, de buenas he grabado esa canción."

"CONCLUSIÓN: Ya he encontrado dos características más para el hombre ideal. Las anotaré en la bitácora escrita. LADY FUERA. ¡PAZ A LOS NIGGAS COMO YO!"

Tomé mi pequeña y confidencia libreta negra y escribí en ella:

"El novio ideal sería:

…Amoroso como español, insisto en creativo como italiano"

_SEGUNDO CAPITULO SEÑORES! WUUUU!_

Que les pareció, mis adoradas lectoras? Creen que merece un reviewsillo?

Aquí les dejo la respuesta a los reviews anónimos: D

**Loca escritora: HAHAHAHAHA TUS REVIEWS ME HACEN REIR LOL! Que genial que tu amiga te haya recomendado este fic, espero disfrutes este capi y me sigas leyendo n_n**

**Flan con atun: Ame tu nombre esta super original! Gracias por el flancito con atun esta delicioso! Ojala te guste el capitulo de hoy y al igual que tu amiga leas lo que viene que se pondrá buenísimo! Gracias por recomendarme me hiciste muy feliz (:**

Sin más que decir… la canción random del momento:

Fiestaa! En America, fiiieeeeeeesta! En Americaaaaaa (8) Estupido y sensual Chayanne (¿)

Ayy los vidrios, people! (:


	4. Capitulo 3

What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee!(:

Lady-chan volvioooo! Me extrañaron?

En serio MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ME HACEN TAAAAAAAAAAAAN FELIZ C:

Sin más que decir les dejo el capi de hoy por ser buenas lectoras nee!

Aclaraciones: _Este fic si se desarrolla en nuestro hermoso mundo Hetaliano *-*_

Advertencias:_Corazón roto de la autora (ouch :c) y planes macabros de la misma jejejeje xD Además de que es un fic tan random como yo! Si papas! Digo e.e_

Disclaimer_:Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekaz-sama (alabanza), si me perteneciera a mí ya estarían ahí los hermanos México y todos serían unos con ellos… VIVA MÉXICOOO! VIVA! :D ok no ._._

"Operación: Novio Ideal"

_Capítulo 3: "Detallista como francés, tierno como canadiense"_

"_¿Vas a ver esas fotos todo el día?"_

_Con esa pregunta salí de mi hermoso y perfecto mundo yaoista color de rosa, rodeado de flores y brillitos lindos._

_"¡Déjame ser, Leo-chan!"-__ grité volviendo a ver todas las imágenes que logre captar en el bar con aquella pareja. Definitivo ¡soy pro Spamano! Desde ese día todo mejoró bueno al menos en término románticos relacionados con mis victimas… digo "sujetos de investigación". Porque el trabajo como siempre seguía siendo atroz y estaba segura que algún día moriría de artritis a causa de esto._

_"Nunca vas a cambiar, creo que mejor me voy acostumbrando."_

_"¡Ya tu sabe!" _

_"Bueno me voy. Avísame cuando elijas a tu próxima víctima"_

_"¡Qué no son víctimas! ¡Son sujetos de investigación!"_

_"Claaaaaaaaaaaro que si__"- respondió el de cabello rizado guiñando uno de sus ojos verdes._

_"Vete mucho al comino"-__ gruñí_

_"¡Oye buena idea! ¡Usaré comino para la comida! ¡Adiós!"_

_Y lo vi alejarse. Digamos que Leo no es la persona más brillante del Mundo, hasta he llegado a compararlo con Cosmo*. Mire mi reloj de pulsera, faltaban cinco minutos para la segunda parte de la reunión (de las cuatro que eran -_-), esto iba para largo. Decidí caminar por un atajo para llegar más rápido, sin embargo me distraje un poco al escuchar unos pequeños gritos que sonaban algo así como "Ahhh" que provenían de una de las salas desocupadas. ¿Acaso eran gemidos?_

_"No, imposible"-__ me dije a mi misma._

_Seguí caminando ignorando esas extrañas voces de índole sexual y llegué a mi asiento de siempre. Todos ya estaban allí a excepción de dos lugares vacíos, mi mente me jugó una mala pasada relacionando las vocales escuchadas antes de camino y la ausencia de las dos personas en la sala._

_"¡Diablos no puedo pensar en ello!"_

_Y ya con la concentración a medias seguí con mi trabajo anotando lo ocurrido en la junta de hoy. Hasta ahora mi computador tenía diálogos ridículos que incluían ideas norteamericanas y contradicciones inglesas, apoyo japonés a las ideas y quejas de un suizo por falta de opinión pública hacia el tema, además de uno que otro "¡Pasta!" que ya sabrán de quien hablo al decir esto, pero algo faltaba…_

_"¡Mes amours, no busquen más! ¡El país del amour acaba de llegar!"_

_Ya decía yo que algo faltaba. A la sala ingresó Francia con su paso galante y orgulloso, lazando rosas por doquier con aire altanero._

_"Frog! ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?"-__ gritó enfurecido Inglaterra con su gran ceño fruncido._

_"Oh mon amour, ¿acaso me has extrañado?"__- respondió el francés acariciando pervertida mente la entrepierna del británico._

_"¡Suéltame! You moron, git!"_

_"Tal vez lo que necesitas es un poco de amour de Francia-oniichan"_

_Así comenzó otra clásica pelea que también tuve que escribir porque ese era mi trabajo: escribir TODO lo que sucedía. Con la vista rápida me puse a buscar quien era el segundo desaparecido pero seguía sin ver al otro ausente y al mismo tiempo no veía ningún sitio desocupado, aparte aquellos no me dejaban concentrarme._

_"Etto… ¡Señor Inglaterra, señor Francia!"_

_Ambos rubios se giraron para verme, mantuve mirada seria y mis brazos cruzados de forma autoritaria._

_"¿Serían tan amables de pelear en otro lado? Aquí se trata de llevar a cabo una junta."_

_Todos en la sala me miraron sorprendidos._

_"Yo… Sorry__"- suspiró el inglés avergonzado por su actitud retomando su labor como nación._

_"Pardon, mademoiselle"-__ dijo el francés besando el dorso de mi mano a lo que sentí un leve escalofrío en la espalda junto con un aura asesina, algo así como cuando te observan fijamente__.- "No volverá a pasar"_

_"Eso espero. Ahora, ¿podemos continuar?"_

_Las naciones asintieron a modo de respuesta y el siguiente en hablar fue el griego así que con esto doy a entender que terminamos con él._

Al final llegó la hora de almorzar, me dirigí hacia el pasillo central a las bancas donde quedé de reunirme con mi cómplice. Mientras lo esperaba me puse a corregir mis horrores de ortografía en el reporte de hoy, minutos más tarde llegó Leo. Ambos comimos, platicamos de cosas triviales hasta que tocamos el tema importante.

"_¿Ya tienes un sujeto para hoy?"_

"_No"-_ susurré enfadada_- "Sabes que te haré saber cuándo lo encuentre"_

Leo notó mi poco ánimo y me desordenó el cabello.

"_Ya mujer, al rato lo encuentras"_

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y quité su mano de encima con un brusco movimiento.

"_¡Tonto! ¡No soy perro, para que me revuelvas el pelo!"_

"_Ladras mucho, idiota"_

Fingí enfado inflando los mofletes y guardé mis cosas en el bolso. Caminamos hacia la sala de juntas nuevamente conversando de tontería y media, tal vez no era elocuente pero al menos Leo era un tipo simpático. Frenamos al instante al oír sonidos extraños provenientes del armario del conserje. Leo se puso rojo al instante y planeaba huir, cosa que no permití. Nos escondimos en una esquina cercana a la puerta misteriosa. Ya había gato –o querré decir gatos en celo (?)- encerrado.

"_¿Qué estará pasando ahí?"-_ me pregunté a mi misma.

"_¡No te hagas la que no sabe!"_

"_¡Shh! Cállate van a salir"_

La perilla dio una vuelta dando lugar a la puerta abierta de la cual salió Francia-sama. Suspire decepcionada. "¿Por qué no me sorprende?" pensé. Lo que siguió nos dejó tanto a mí como a Leo con la boca abierta y ojos como platos. Al lado de la rana francesa apareció un joven rubio, de ojos violetas amatista sonrojado, ese aspecto tan uke, piel pálida + cuerpo delgaducho+ rizo de aspecto inocente = algo sumamente violable.

"_No… Puede… Ser…" _

Seguimos observando la escena, saqué disimuladamente la mini cámara de video y grabé sin dejar de mirar. Ambos rubios se acomodaban sus prendas aceleradamente por miedo a ser descubiertos tras ese acto. Después de "arreglarse" Francis se acercó a… ¿Cómo se llama? En fin. Le besó seductoramente el cuello y de ahí paso a devorar sus labios sonrosados yantes de retirarse le dio una rosa roja. El más pequeño se quedó allí aún con ese furioso sonrojo dejando su rostro en evidencia.

"_Leo… ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?"_

"_¿Qué el señor Francis tiene un romance con Alfred-sama?"_

"_¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO! ¡Él no es Estados Unidos!"_

"_¿Ah, no?"- ladeó la cabeza confundido._

"_No…" –_facepalm- "_Él es su hermano… ¿¡Cómo se llamaba!?"_

"_¿Canadá?"-_ inserte sonido de cuando ganas en la tragamonedas.

"_¡Anda ese!"_

"_¡Genial gané!"-_ celebró infantilmente pero le tape la boca con mis manos.

"_Calla, por favor. Que ya tenemos a nuestro siguiente sujeto"_

Sonreímos maliciosamente al tiempo que se retiraba nuestra víctima del lugar.

Así pasamos al día siguiente, ya con un objetivo puesto, tomamos cartas en el asunto, todo iba normal hasta que noté a ¿Canadá? ¡Si él! Distraído, no, ¿decaído? Quizás esa era la palabra, pero eso era lo preocupante, ¡sino que Francis lo ignoraba totalmente! Durante la junta coqueteaba con todos y el canadiense como chinito (no pretendo ofender a Yao-sama ._.) nada más mirando. En ese momento decidí poner manos a la obra e idear mi genialoso plan.

Luego de las clásicas y rutinarias tres horas y 45 minutos, llegó el merecido descanso y luego de una larga búsqueda encontré al señor Canadá tomando tranquilo su almuerzo en el jardín del edificio (¿Teníamos un jardín? xD), me acerqué sigilosa tratando de no espantarlo, cosa que no logré pues al verme se sobresaltó.

"_Lady-chan, me ha asustado."_

"_¡Perdone! ¡No fue mi intención!"_

Alzó la mano diciendo con una sonrisa que no me preocupara, me invitó a acompañarlo, a lo cual yo accedí. Conversamos por un tiempo de cosas irrelevantes, aunque reía de vez en cuando se notaba ese deje de tristeza sobresalir. Sin más rodeos saque el tema a la luz.

"_Señor Canadá…"_

"_Lady, puedes llamarme Matthew si gustas"_

"_Bien. Matthew-sama ¿puedo preguntarle algo?"-_ él asintió a modo de respuesta- _"Hoy le he notado algo desanimado y perdone mi atrevimiento pero me preocupa verlo así. Si tiene algún problema, puede decírmelo con toda confianza…"_

"_Creo que soy muy evidente"_- se sonrojó tiernamente- _"La verdad me da algo de vergüenza hablar de…"_

"_¿Matthew Williams?"_

De la nada apareció un hombre de gorra con un gran ramo de rosas rojas. Eran tantas que posiblemente solo se verían mis piernas al sostenerlas. El canadiense asintió y el repartidor al entregárselas desapareció. Matt tomó una nota que venía con el hermoso regalo, la leyó y la arrojó con cierta molestia, antes de que cayera la atrape y la leí sin su consentimiento.

"_Je t' aime, mon amour… __Dulce criatura de amatista. Francis"_

"_¡Lady-chan! ¡No debió…!"_

"_¿Tiene que ver con Francis-sama, verdad?"_

Matthew dejó a un lado su ramo y se sentó a mi lado, contándome sus penas. Estaba molesto con el francés porque pensaba que quizás no tomaba en serio su relación, me dijo que llevaban dos meses juntos (tiempo muy largo para alguien como Francia…), que le brotaban los celos instantáneamente al ver a su "novio" coquetear con cualquier cosa que se moviera (eso explicaba ese escalofrió e_e), se quejaba también de su incapacidad para reclamarle al momento en que Francis lo callaba con un beso, y lo peor, le molestaba saber que el francés le daba regalos todos los días a modo de disculpa por su comportamiento, desde una pequeña rosa roja hasta un jardín entero dentro de su casa. Suspiré dulcemente, por más idiota que sea el pervertido, debo admitir que hasta a mí me gustaría que me dieran esa clase de detalles aunque sea una vez al mes.

Lo abracé a modo de consuelo, de veras no sabía que Matthew-sama pudiera ser celoso.

"_¿Y ha hablado de esto con Francis-sama?"_

"_No. Es que siempre está rodeado de gente cuando quiero hablar con él a solas, y cuando estamos solos es poco tiempo y lo aprovechamos para…"_

Mi mente volvió a jugarme una mala pasada, definitivamente el silencio de Matt no ayudaba, ni su tierno sonrojo con rostro avergonzado. Un poco de sangre brotó de mi nariz por lo cual me la cubrí con un pañuelo.

"_¿Lady-chan está bien?"_

"_¿Eh? ¡Sí!"-_ reí nerviosa despejando esos pensamientos Franada R18 de mi cerebrito- _"Matthew-sama, tengo una idea para que hable con él…"_

"_De veras. Si pero antes vayamos con alguien del que necesito ayuda."_

Canadá ladeó la cabeza confundido y yo solo reí maléficamente.

Las naciones se encontraban a punto de sentarse en sus asientos cuando de repente sonó la alarma de incendios. Leo y yo aparecimos vestidos de bomberos muy convincentemente gritando.

"_¡FUEGO! ¡SALAGAN DE AQUÍ! ¡HAY UN INCENDIO EN EL EDIFICIO! ¡FUEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Así entre gritos todos salieron desesperadamente del lugar. Tomamos a Francia, de los brazos que decía nada masculinamente "¿Acaso quieren que muera?" y lo metimos a la sala sin responder su pregunta. Ya habiéndose desocupado el lugar nos quitamos los disfraces y le dijimos a Matthew-sama que todo estaba listo, sonrió nervioso y le di mi apoyo con mis pulgares en alto. Seguido a eso me escabullí ahora con un traje color camuflajeado militar entre los arbustos pegados a la ventana que daba a la sala de juntas.

"_Insisto… ¿¡De donde sacas todo esto!?"_

Lo ignoré y grabé el momento con mi cámara, aunque no pudimos escuchar nada de lo dicho por Canadá-sama, logramos ver el espectáculo. Matt le gritaba a Francis probablemente diciendo todo lo que pasaba por su mente, el francés no quitaba su cara de sorpresa, hasta que el canadiense terminó su plática. Francia sonrió seductoramente y le abrazó tiernamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello de forma delicada y suave. Luego le besó apasionadamente mientras dejaba al menos sobre el escritorio, pero este resultó nada tímido a la hora de la hora pues se dejaba hacer de todo y le despojaba de su camisa al francés mientras seguía besándolo, ya los dos quedaban solo con los torsos descubiertos. Francia le iba a quitar el pantalón cuando…

"_Deberíamos dejarlos solos"_ dijo Leo sonrojado hasta la medula y tomándome del brazo alejándome de tan deliciosa escena.

"_¡Suéltame! ¡Yo quería veeeeeer!"-_ grité tratando de separarme y correr hacia esa ventana, pero él lo evito al cargarme como costal de papas sin esfuerzo alguno.

"_No pervertida… ¡Déjalos ser!"_

"_¡Nyeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!"_

Al final no pude ver mi querida escena, llegué a mi casa y me hice de cenar. Al terminar de nuevo como es rutina tomé la grabadora de voz.

"Día 3 de la operación "Novio Ideal": He observado al espécimen "Francia" que físicamente es alto, rubio, ojos azules… En fin es guapo. En cuanto a carácter se puede decir es coqueto, pervertido, lindo, pervertido y genialmente detallista… ¡Ese tipo es bueno con los detalles! En cambio su pareja "Canadá" es delgado, de ojos hermosos amatista, rubio y con un rizo de dudosa procedencia. De carácter dulce, alegre, tímido y tierno, ¡awwwwwwwwww quisiera un hombre así de tierno!"

"CONCLUSIÓN: He encontrado dos características para el hombre ideal. Las anotaré en la bitácora escrita. LADY FUERA. ¡PAZ A LOS NIGGAS COMO YO!"

Tomé mi lista de características como era rutina y escribí.

_"El novio ideal sería:_

…_Detallista como francés, tierno como canadiense"_

TERCER CAPITULO! OHHHHHHHHH SIII!

¿Creen que merece un reviewsillo?

Espero les hay gustado y así nwn

Ahora actualice más rápido ¿Merezco crédito? xD

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

_**Gaby Wang: **__Es genial que te haya encantado! Espero me sigas leyendo hermosa nee! Todas creíamos que Loviii lo había olvidado Hasta yooooo! xD_

Sin más que decir… la canción random del momento:

Tsamina mina ee eee! Waka waka Eeeh eeh! Tsaminamina tsa no sé qué (?) Porque esto es África!

Ok no, mendiga Shakira es un desmadre xD

Ayy los vidrios, people! (:


End file.
